Harm's Way
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Response to GidgetGirl challenge. Harmony insults a powerful demon mage, who curses her, turning her into a child. Much wackyness for the crew at W
1. Chapter 1 Changes

HARM'S WAY

Spoilers- up to mid season 5, after that it's my AU-verse. Before the whole Lindsey incident started, there is no Lindsey and there won't be in this fic.

Disclaimer- Lets get two things straight, no matter what rumors you may have heard I don't own Angel. It belongs to Joss and that band of people that like to put their viewers through hell. Secondly, I don't own the plot either. This is a response to a challenge by GidgetGirl.

Note- I wrote a prequel to this that you really should read, it explains my representation of Harmony. I really thought that Harmony was underestimated by the AI crew. So go read 'I Just Wanted Someone To Talk To'.

Note 2- As I said this is a response to GidgetGirl's Little Harm Challenge. The only thing is I can't remember all the requirements so if anyone remembers them can you please tell me.

&&&

Angel strode out of his office, his expensive jacket swirling behind him slightly. Harmony narrowed her eyes at him. It didn't quite have the same effect as the long duster did, in fact it just kinda looked silly.

Harmony pasted on a smile as Angel stopped in front of her desk. "What's up boss?"

"We have a very important client coming today and he's very sensitive. So we can't have any interruptions. Got it? No interruptions no matter what. I don't care if the leaders of the free world are here, asking for our advice, no interruptions." With that Angel turned and stormed back into his office.

Harmony pulled a face. "God, no interruptions I get it." She sighed and returned to her work.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hours later a regal looking demon with light purple skin stopped at Harmony's desk. "You, filthy half breed, where do we find the vampire Angel?"

Harmony looked up, reminding herself that she needed this job and it wouldn't do to kill the clients. She put her 'dealing with annoying clients' smile on. "Do you have an appointment?"

The demon looked offended. "An appointment? An appointment? The Great and Powerful Gonorisis does not need an appointment."

Harmony struggled to keep her smile in place. "Of course, I'll just tell Angel you're here. Would you like something to drink, tea, coffee, yak urine?"

The Great and Powerful Gonorisis nodded. "Peppermint tea with one sugar and the eyeball of a quisw beast."

Harmony lead him over to a couch. "If you would like to take a seat I'll inform Angel you are here and get your tea."

Harmony walked into Angel's office, wondering where she was going to get peppermint tea. "Angel, there's someone to see you. He said he was the Great and Powerful Gono- something or other. Should I tell him to come back later?"

Angel's head snapped up. "No, he's the one I've been waiting for. Show him and call the others. We're going to need them for this meeting, don't worry about taking notes I'll just get Spike to do it. If he insists on handing around here he may as well do something useful."

"Hey." Came the indignant cry from the window, where Spike was staring at the sun. The novelty of the light hadn't worn off yet, and considering it was years since he had seen the sun without being burnt it probably would never wear off. "I do plenty of useful stuff."

Angel smirked at him. "Yeah, name one."

Spike faltered for a second then broke into a grin. "Saved your undead arse a few times didn't I?"

Angel snorted and was about to reply when Harmony slipped out of the room to show the demon into Angel's office. After searching through the cupboards in the break room Harmony was able to make Gono-something or other his tea. She called the other members of the former Angel Investigations and watched as they all came past her desk without even noticing her, all that was except Fred who gave her a small wave before scurrying into the office.

Harmony looked down at her work and sighed. She may as well get to work this stuff didn't do it's self.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

An hour later Harmony stretched, surprised to see how much time had past. She looked at the closed door of Angel's office. Things must being going okay, because there hadn't been a sound since Gunn had closed the doors.

"Excuse me." A familiar voice broke her train of thought. Pasting that fake smile onto her face she looked up. The smile quickly fell from her face and she paled. "Oh My God."

&&&&&&&&&&&

The door to Angel's office opened with a crash. Harmony stood in the doorway, a sheepish expression on her face. "Oops."

The demon jumped to his feet, clearly insulted. "What is the meaning of this?"

Angel stood quickly. "Harmony didn't I tell you that I didn't…"

"Want any interruptions. I know, but Angel…" Harmony tried to look behind her without turning her head.

The demon's skin started to pulse and darken. "I have never been treated in a more deplorable manner. First you detain me from my meeting, then you dare to serve me that swill you call tea and now you barge in when the safety of my tribe is in jeopardy. You will pay for your actions."

Harmony tried to explain, as the demon started to mutter under his breath. But it was too late. A bright flash of light filled the room, causing the other occupants to shield their eyes. When the light dimmed the demon was gone and so was Harmony, exposing the woman who had been standing behind her with a short sword.

They all stared her. She grinned ruefully. "Oops?"

Angel found his voice. "Cordelia?"

Cordelia felt a tug on her pants leg and looked down. Looking up at her was a little girl with long blonde hair, she was wearing what looked to be a woman's shirt but it was too big and she wore it as an oversized dress.

"I have a friend named Cordelia." The little girl announced loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the room to herself.

Cordelia stared at the little girl she looked so familiar. Like someone she had known long ago. She paled. "Oh my god. Harmony?"


	2. Chapter 2 Homecomings

HARM'S WAY

Spoilers- up to mid season 5, after that it's my AU-verse. Before the whole Lindsey incident started, there is no Lindsey and there won't be in this fic.

Disclaimer- Lets get two things straight, no matter what rumors you may have heard I don't own Angel. It belongs to Joss and that band of people that like to put their viewers through hell on occasion, but even then we still love them. Secondly, I don't own the plot either. This is a response to a challenge by GidgetGirl.

Note- I wrote a prequel to this that you really should read, it explains my representation of Harmony. I really thought that Harmony was underestimated by the AI crew. So go read 'I Just Wanted Someone To Talk To'.

Note2- Big THANK YOU to: Gidgetgirl, Darklight, MysticWolf1 and Kim-Gordon. Gives you big hug, you people rock!

Note3- I'm thinking of pairing up Fred with someone to give Cordy and Harmony a project. So do you think it should be Wes or Spike?

Note4- Does anyone know the name of Lorne's assistant? It would be really helpful it someone did.

&&&

Chapter 2

Cordelia kneeled down and searched the little girl's face. "Harmony?" She repeated. "Is that your name?"

Harmony nodded her head, her unfettered hair swinging forward to cover her eyes. She lifted her head and peered up at Cordelia through her hair. "Yep yep."

Harmony's eyes fixed on Cordelia's hair. Her hand rose towards Cordelia's head before she jerked and pulled back. She ducked her head slightly. "You have real pretty hair, can I touch it? Mama said you should always ask before you touch someone's hair cause this one time I touched this lady's hair and it fell right off her head."

Cordelia looked dazed, but she nodded. An excited light in her eyes Harmony reached up and pulled a lock of Cordelia's hair forward, rubbing it between her little chubby fingers. Letting go of her hair Harmony patted Cordelia on the head. "Pretty."

"You have got to be kidding me." Gunn strode forward to examine Harmony. She smiled up at him, completely undisturbed to be in a room full of strangers. Gunn knelt down and studied her, before looking up at the others. He sighed. "Like we don't have enough to do already, now we have to look after a kid as well."

Harmony put her hands on her hips, her bottom lip in danger of sticking out. "I'm not a kid. I'm 4 and 2/3's."

Gunn gave her a skeptical look. "Right, you're all grown up."

She nodded. "And don't you forget it."

Angel couldn't take his eyes off Cordelia. "Cordy?"

She turned to Angel, her eyes filled with tears. "Hey Angel."

Angel darted around his desk and pulled her into a tight hug. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply, oh how he had missed that smell, that smell that was distinctly Cordelia.

Angel growled as someone tapped him on the shoulder. Cordelia giggled, placing her hand on his chest. "I think the others want to say hello."

Angel reluctantly let her go. Cordy squealed as Wesley swept her into a big bear hug. "Put me down you crazy Englishman."

Wesley placed her back on the ground. Cordelia grinned at him and gave him an extra squeeze. "I missed you Wes."

He cleared his throat. "I missed you too Cordy, in fact we all missed you."

Next Lorne drew her into an embrace. "Hey Princess, don't do that to us ever again. Things aren't nearly as exciting when you're not here."

She smiled at him. "I promise, never again. No more demon possession for this girl." She looked over Lorne's shoulder and spotted Gunn. "Oh my god, Gunn you have hair!"

He laughed at her. "Yeah, what did you think? That I was prematurely bald?"

There was silence. Gunn looked slightly offended. "I'm not." Cordelia let out a laugh. "Well I can see that."

Cordelia gasped upon seeing Fred. "My gods Fred look at you. Your skirts have gone by way of Ally Mcbeal, but I like it. You look good."

Excited Fred squeezed Cordelia tightly. "I'm so glad your back. We have so much to catch up on, oh there's this new bar we have to go to."

Cordelia smiled. "Yeah, it's definitely a date."

She turned towards the window's where Spike had situated himself. She arched her eyebrow. "Hi Spike."

He nodded at her. "Cheerleader."

Cordelia grinned wickedly and pulled Spike into a hug. She whispered in his ear. "You did a good thing, let that be your reward if you can't face her."

Angel let out a loud menacing growl, he knew Spike was ensouled but that didn't mean he had the right to put his hands all over his Cordy.

Cordy looked around the room. "Hey, where's Con-"

Before he could anything about it there was a loud crash. He turned to the corner, where little Harmony stood, one finger still outstretched. The priceless Ming vase lay on the floor in shards.

Harmony looked up at Angel with her best innocent face. "Ooops?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, we have to do something with her. She's a child, she can't be expected to take care of herself." Fred's logical argument broke into the discussion.

"But…"

Cordelia looked over towards the small table that they had set Harmony at. She was quite content to design her 'fashion show' while the adults argued over who was going to take care of her.

She broke into the argument. "Who's the busiest? What do you do here?"

"Well Fred's the head of our Research and Development division, Gunn handles the law side, Lorne does entertainment and Wes is head of our Research department, you know with the books and prophecies." Angel answered her.

Cordelia took a deep breath; she couldn't believe she was going to suggest this. "Then it's clear, Spike, Angel and I will just have to look after her."

Angel backed up, waving his hands in front of him. "No but I'm the boss, very busy."

Cordelia ignored him and focused on a cursing Spike. "And why can't you help look after her? After all you did go out with her, not to mention treating her like crap. And you're freeloading off Angel, and I know you've had practice with looking after Dawn."

Spike looked at her. "What are going to do if I say no?"

Cordelia stared him in the eye. "Tie you to a chair, naked, and leave you on the streets all night."

Spike sighed. "Bloody hell, fine then. I'll help."

Lorne felt a tug on his jacket. He looked down. "Yes my little Harmonica?"

Harmony gazed up at him and in all seriousness asked him. "You do know that your suit clashes with your skin tone right?"


	3. Chapter 3 Discussion

HARM'S WAY

Spoilers- up to mid season 5, after that it's my AU-verse. Before the whole Lindsey incident started, there is no Lindsey and there won't be in this fic.

Disclaimer- Lets get two things straight, no matter what rumors you may have heard I don't own Angel. It belongs to Joss and that band of people that like to put their viewers through hell but have produced a kick-arse season 5. Secondly, I don't own the plot either. This is a response to a challenge by GidgetGirl.

Note- I wrote a prequel to this that you really should read, it explains my representation of Harmony. I really thought that Harmony was underestimated by the AI crew. So go read 'I Just Wanted Someone To Talk To'.

Note 2- Real quick update to tide you over because I probably won't be updating next week. I go on holidays in 2 weeks (YAY) so I'll get busy writing then and try to update twice a week.

Note 3- I decided to pair Wes with Fred, especially after seeing Smile Time (great ep) and Hole in the World (another fantastic ep, you can always tell when Joss writes and directs. Quality man, quality.) it didn't seem fair to Wes not to. But I still need help with the name of Lorne's assistant so PLEASE HELP!

Note 4- last one I promise. Thanks to those who reviewed chap 2:

Khrystyne

Chattypandagurl

Samara Morgan-ring

Lost-little-one (sorry if i got your name wrong.)

Darlight- I got the name from an Angel ep so I can't claim Harmonica as much as I'd love to.

Rosemary Anne- Royal ex-princess of the fairies

&&&

Chapter 3

Cordelia and Angel peered around the doorway, watching Harmony as she sat in front of the television happily watching old children's shows. They pulled back and looked at each other. Cordelia looked over to the kitchen table where Spike was slumped in chair, having already raided Angel's fridge. Cordelia looked at him pointedly, Spike stared back at her blankly.

Cordelia sighed. "Spike could you give us some privacy please? Angel and I have a few things to discuss."

Spike rose. "Fine, I'll go watch the tele with Harm then while you two have your 'discussion.'"

Cordelia glared at his back. "It's not like that you pig."

Spike turned and smirked at her. "Whatever you reckon pet."

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why are you here Angel?"

Angel jerked at the softly spoken question. "Because it was too dangerous for Harmony in my office, especially with all the weapons and breakables."

Cordelia turned to face him, her eyes boring into his. "That's not what I meant and you know it Angel. Why did you take over Wolfram and Hart? A couple of years ago you were trying to kill everyone connected to Evil Incorporated and now you're the head of the company? I couldn't believe it when the nurse told me."

Angel sat at the kitchen table, refusing to look at her. "They made us a good deal."

Cordelia shook her head at him. "No, I can't believe that you would give in that easily. That you give up being out there on the streets helping the hopeless. That you would give up on people."

Angel slammed his open hands on the table. "I haven't given up. Every day we help more people then we did in a month with Angel Investigations."

Cordelia watched him sadly. "But it's not the same is it?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cordelia and Angel sat across the table from one another, their eyes anywhere but on the other person. Angel drew in a deep, but unneeded breath, and broke the silence. "Tea?"

Cordelia looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise. "What?"

Angel fidgeted in his chair. "I was just wondering if you wanted tea? Never mind it's silly."

Once again silence fell over them, until Cordelia exhaled sharply. "You're right it is silly. We've been best friends for years and we can't even figure out how to talk to each other anymore."

Angel lowered his head. "It's just… unbelievable that you're actually here. The doctors didn't think you would ever wake up let alone be able to function properly. I'm just scared that I'm going to wake up any second and you're not going to be here; that I'm going to be alone again."

Cordelia smiled gently at him. "I'm here Angel, this isn't a dream and I'm going to be here in the morning. And even if I wasn't you would be alone, you still have the others. You even have Spike now."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately."

"You can't fool me you know, you never really could. You're glad he's okay, that he's all solid again, that you have blood links here." Cordelia frowned slightly. "Not that you didn't before. Where is Conner anyway?"

Angel fidgeted again. "Um, well… you see…"

"Angel, where's Conner?"


	4. Chapter 4 Where's Connor?

HARM'S WAY

Spoilers- up to season 5 ep. Harm's Way (ironically I just found out it was the name of the ep today) after that it's my AU-verse.

Disclaimer- Lets get two things straight, no matter what rumors you may have heard I don't own Angel. It belongs to Joss and that band of people that I can't remember. Secondly, I don't own the plot either. This is a response to a challenge by GidgetGirl.

Note- you've heard this before, blah, blah prequel 'I Just Wanted Someone To Talk To'. (I'm allowed to do that because I'm mocking myself)

Note 2- So sorry about the delay in the update, University has it in for me. Honestly I had so many assessments due in the one week it wasn't funny, but now it's over and I only have an exam to go.

Note 3- PassionateDarkness asked for the requirements, so here they are:

_Harmony insults a powerful demon mage and gets turned into a small child as punishment. Angel and Spike have to look after her and she drives them crazy. (Paraphrased from Gidgetgirl)_

_Requirements:_

— _Harmony referring to Spike as Blondie Bear_

— _Harmony painting Angel's nails_

— _Harmony insisting on playing dress-up_

— _Harmony having a crush on someone_

— _Harmony mimicking Angel and Spike_

Reviewer Responses:

_PassionateDarkness_- challenge posted above. I love that idea and as you can see it fits in with the requirements, do you mind if I use it?

_SHODAN_ and _WhiteRabbit_- There was this whole thing over if Lorne's assistant was named Van or Danny. In Life of the Party he was named Van, in the rest it was Danny. So I'm going with majority and calling him Danny. Thanks for letting me know.

_Chattypandagurl_- sorry I didn't answer you're question last time, but no most of the time Harmony will be acting like a 4-5 year old.

_Gidgetgirl_- sorry about the grammar, I'm trying to improve I swear. Thanks for the heads up on the Connor thing, won't happen again. Glad you like the A/C pairing.

_KColl2003_- Thank you!

And finally, the fic:

&&&

Chapter 4

Angel fidgeted in his seat as Cordy stared at him through narrowed eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Angel, what aren't you telling me?"

Angel sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Connor… he's not here."

"Why not?"

Angel stared at the tabletop. "Because…" Angel trailed off, fighting to tell Cordelia.

Cordelia leaned forward. "Where is he then?"

Angel kept his eyes trained on the table. "He lives a couple of hours outside L.A., well his family lives there. He has a dorm room at Stanford."

Cordelia smiled. "Stanford? That's great!" She stiffened. "Wait. What family? We're his family Angel.

Angel lifted his head, his eyes filled with pain. "No, we're not, Cordy. The Senior Partners, they altered reality. They gave him a life, a real family; dammit they gave him a childhood, something I was never able to give him, I could never have given him."

Cordelia eyes flared with anger. "Angel! How could you do that to him? You don't know what the Senior Partners could have done to him. They could have brain washed him!"

Angel slammed his hand down on the table. "To do what, Cordy? To kill me? Make him believe I'm evil and deserve to die? It wouldn't be the first time."

"Then why put him through that again?"

"You don't understand. You can't understand." Angel's voice rose. "He killed Jasmine. And you didn't see the look in his eyes, the hopelessness, and the defeat. He believed in Jasmine, and then he had to kill her. He thought he had nothing to live for, so he decided he didn't want to live anymore."

"What?" Tears welled up in Cordelia's eyes.

"He tried to kill himself. Not only that but he was going to take you with him, as well as a handful of other innocent shoppers. He rigged a whole shop to explode, Cordy. If I hadn't stopped him…"

"Angel…"

Angel continued on. "That's why I accepted the position. They placed you in the hospital and they placed Connor with the Reilly's. He's happy there, genuinely happy; something he could never be with us."

"Angel…" Tears trickled down Cordelia's face.

Angel pushed back his chair and stood, suddenly not able to meet her eyes. "I have work to do. Excuse me." He walked quickly out the kitchen and through the lounge room to his elevator. Within seconds he was gone.

Cordelia stared blankly after him, her mind reeling. "Oh god."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Harmony looked up at Spike, her bottom lip caught between her small white teeth. "Mr. Spike?" she asked, her voice sounding very small.

"Yeah, pet?" Spike mumbled; his glazed eyes trained on the television screen.

"Is Nana Maria coming to pick me up soon?" Harmony asked.

Spike froze for a second, unsure whether he should lie to her not. He shrugged his shoulders, what else could he do but lie? It wasn't like she'd understand the truth, he snorted, even when she was adult-sized she wouldn't have understood the truth. "No, pet. Your Nana Maria said you could sleep over tonight."

Harmony's eyes lit up. "Really? I get to stay here tonight?"

Spike suddenly felt wary. "Yeah, luv."

Harmony's face fell. "But what about Bear?" she wailed.

Spike screwed up his face. "Bear?"

Harmony sniffled. "Bear, I sleep with him every night. He has super powers and protects me from the monsters."

Spike shifted uncomfortably as she started to cry. He sighed. Bloody females, all they had to do was leak a bit and he was bloody putty in their bloody hands. "I protect you from the monsters tonight, Harm. Don't you worry."

"Thank you, Mr. Spike!" She gave him a brilliant smile and clamored up onto the lounge next to him. She squirmed under his arm and rested her head against his stomach.

Harmony started to giggle and Spike looked down at her curiously. "What's got you so tickled pink?"

Harmony stopped giggling to look down at her hands; she frowned. "I'm not pink."

Spike exhaled sharply. "It's an expression. I meant, what's so funny?"

She smiled up at him. "You're protecting me from the monsters, just like Bear. And you have really bright hair."

"Yeah." Spike arched his eyebrow at her.

Harmony bounced on the cushion. "So that means you're my Blondie Bear!"

Spike groaned loudly. "Bloody Hell!"


	5. Chapter 5 Unconnected

Harm's Way

Spoilers- Angel S5, up to ep. Ham's Way.

Disclaimer- Just a simple one, Angel characters, etc. belong to Joss and all those other people. The plot belongs to Gidgetgirl. I, therefore, own nothing.

Note- Sorry about the delay in the up date-age. Family stuff, you know how it goes. But now I'm on holidays so look out for update-a-ploza, people. Oh, by the way if part of this chapter seems kind of disjointed it's because I tried to make it emulate Cordelia's thought process.

Reviewer Responses, in no particular order:

_KColl2003_- oh trust me, there's going to hair tearing out, annoying moments. Hey, thanks for reviewing Swords and Sorcery in Sunnydale as well.

_Felton's-babe90099_- I'm glad you think it rocks pink socks, I hope you will continue to think so. I have no problem with long reviews, no problem at all /Grins/.

_Gidgetgirl-_ I think that you have a S5 fic with Cordy in it you have to deal with the issues, otherwise it's just weird. I know Angel was kinda talkative, but if you think about it Cordy is the first person he can really talk to about it so to me it makes sense. And in the S5 ep. Origin Connor says he goes to Stanford, it's in the S3 ep. Provider that Angel and Cordy talk about him going to Notre Dame, you know when Connor was still a baby and they were day-dreaming about his life.

_Ariel, Freezyboncoolipants, Spike's Girl Luna Ash, Darklight, Louise and Little Lost One_- See, here up date. Chapters will be longer from now on, I hope, and probably fluffier for a while. Thanks to everyone that reviewed.

&&&

Chapter 5

Cordelia wiped the tears from her eyes. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms; this place was just too cold. Cordelia sighed; she couldn't believe what had happened once she slipped into her coma, she just wished that she could have a turn at that Jasmine bitca. Cordelia took a deep breath and looked around her. Okay, she had to admit that it was a great apartment and it was… Oh my god was that-

She shook her head. "Stop. Brought with money gained by evil. It doesn't matter that that print is incredibly expensive and really pretty and that you really want one…"

Cordelia pushed back the chair and rose. She wandered into the lounge room, her arms wrapped around her middle. Much to her surprise she felt disconnected from everyone, something she hadn't felt since she first arrived in L.A. She felt restless and out of place here, she had no easy role to slip back into. Maybe… Cordelia sighed.

She couldn't help but smile when she saw Spike and Harmony asleep on the lounge, Harmony resting her head against his stomach with her arm flung around him. Spike had moved slightly in his sleep, his arm now holding Harmony close, supporting her. Cordelia inspected Harmony closely, she still wore the shirt her older version had been wearing this morning. Someone was going to have to take that little girl shopping.

Cordelia stilled as Harmony whimpered in her sleep, her head burying into Spike. Without waking, almost instinctively, Spike tightened his hold on her. Cordelia sat on the arm of a nearby chair, there was so much that she didn't remember about Harmony at this age. She remained there for half an hour, just watching the play of emotions across their sleeping faces. It was things like this she missed; just being near people, knowing that if you choose you can affect their lives, actually being a part of the world.

Harmony shivered, obviously cold. Cordelia carefully removed a blanket from the back of the lounge, where it had been carelessly thrown, and draped it around her. Harmony let out a little contented sound, making Cordelia smile sadly; Connor used to make a noise like that when he was a baby. She missed that noise; she missed that baby smell, the strange combination of talc, baby food and other less cutesy things.

Spying an open door Cordelia moved forward, entering Angel's bedroom. She looked around. "Wow, evil has really good taste."

&&&&&&&&&

Angel sat at his desk skimming through some of Fred's reports. He ran an agitated hand through his hair, okay so skimming was being generous, really generous. Hell, he was over two hundred years old and he could only understand every second word and most of them were and, the and therefore. Angel threw the paper back onto his desk with a growl. That was it, he gave up the farce of working and settled into something he knew back to front, brooding.

"Okay, yes. I can admit it, I'm brooding alright?" He grated out to his empty office.

Angel sighed and ran another hand through his hair. He shouldn't have done that; he just hit the woman he loved with all his pent up emotions, threw all the events of the last year in her face and left without giving her the chance to comprehend it all.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." He cursed himself.

Just because the demon hid behind her face, forced her to do things that there was no way she would ordinary do… Angel growled again. Stupid, he should just go up there and explain, maybe apologize, maybe beg for forgiveness.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Good to see you've made yourself at home."

Cordelia jumped, a slightly guilty look covering her face. Angel smirked at her, leaning against the doorframe. Cordelia frowned, lowering her face. "Angel, I-"

Angel interrupted her. "No, Cordy. I shouldn't have done that, what happened last year wasn't your fault."

"I know that, Angel. I also know why you did it." She gestured towards the files spread out on the bed. "I found Connor's file, I've seen the tape. I know why you felt you had to alter reality. And, as much as I hate to admit it… he does have a better life with them. Better then we could have ever given him. He's happy with them, he never was with us." Cordelia started to cry.

Angel sunk onto the bed, pulling Cordelia into his arms. She sobbed into his shirt; he ran a hand over her hair letting her have the emotional release she had denied herself since Connor was first taken.

"Angel?" Cordelia asked, her voice thick with unshed tears. "Do you ever wish that you could just go back in time and fix it all? Kill Holtz before he could try to hurt Connor? Make sure Connor stays our little boy?"

Angel rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Always," he answered truthfully. "I wish I could go back and stop you from receiving the visions, I wish that I had killed Holtz when I had the opportunity, I wish that I could find someway to go back and stop Jasmine from doing this to our family. There are so many things I wish to change, but we can't, Cordy. What happened has happened and even Willow isn't strong enough to change that."

Cordelia sniffed. "I know."

She untangled herself from Angel's arms and started to pace. Angel eyed her apprehensively. Several times Cordelia stopped, opened her mouth to speak before shaking her head and resuming her pacing.

She took a deep breath. "Angel, I think I should go."

Angel jumped to his feet. "Sorry, if you're tired I should find you a room."

Cordelia shook her head. "No, Angel, I think I should leave L.A."

Angel stared at her incredulously. "What? No, you promised you wouldn't leave me."

Cordelia wrung her hands furiously. "I know, but I'm not needed here anymore. You don't need visions; you have spies and psychics for that. You don't need a secretary; you have a whole pool of them. Everyone here has a role, except me."

Angel grabbed her arms, swinging her around to face him. "You're needed here, I need you."

"Do you, Angel? What do you need me for? What can I possibly do here?"

"Everything, anything you want to." Panic tinged his voice. "Just don't leave me again. I don't think I could handle it."

Cordelia ran hand down the side of his face. "Of course you would, you always do."

Angel shook his head. "No, if you go I'm coming with you."

"Angel… You can't, you're needed here."

"No, Cordy. I don't care. If you leave me I quit it all. The Powers be hanged, I don't care. Not without you."

Cordelia stared up at him, tears still in her eyes. "Alright, I'll stay."

Angel crushed her to him. "Thank you. Beside, you're not the only one here without a specific role. It's not like Spike actually does anything here."

Cordelia stiffened in his arms, Angel didn't notice. He was too busy thanking every deity he could remember for Cordelia staying.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have-"

Cordelia interrupted him. "No it's okay. I understand; it's not like you could really talk to anyone else about it, what with their memories being violated and all. It was probably a good thing you got all that out, otherwise you know, emotional ticking time bomb."

Angel was shocked. "You know about that?"

Cordelia raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, yeah. It's all in the files and I can read. Miss top ten percent of her class here."

Angel was having problems forming words. "And you're okay with it?"

"No, I'm not. You basically mind raped your friends, Angel. There's no way I could approve of that, not only that but you don't know what they could have done to them. But, like you said, what's happened has happened and we can't change the past. I just think you should trust them, these people are some of the strongest I know, they can handle it."

"I'll think about it." Angel promised.

Cordelia nodded. "That's all I ask. I know you'll do the right thing."


End file.
